


Cold Hands

by skyunicorn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets a brief peek at Jason's life through his safe house after a dip in Gotham bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Moving stuff from FF.net

**Podfic**

Written and Read by Sky Unicorn

[ Download Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mso98f788clp3uv/Cold_Hands_by_SkyUnicorn.mp3)

[Audiobook Here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1pqoo54551dn1ww/Cold_Hands_%5BBatman%5D.m4b)

Tim turned the ‘H’ knob until it stopped moving and ran his hands under the water trying to fight off the numbness. With his gloves lost in Gotham bay, the trip back to the safe house had left its mark. He notice a rope burn on his left hand that he did not remember getting. There was a splinter on the right one he did recall from the climb up an old dock. It was a bit bigger than he had thought, but perhaps saving himself from freezing in the icy bay had given him a more positive perspective at the time.

“You idiot!” Tim felt a smack to the back of his head. He had been too busy picking at the splinter to notice Jason’s approach. Tim looked at him through the broken mirror. Jason shut the water off. “Don’t run hot water over your hands when they’re numb. That water was steaming.”  


“I was also cleaning the area around this wound.” Tim lied while pointing out the splinter to Jason. Jason reached past him and flipped open the broken medicine cabinet. The assorted wound care supplies were familiar to Tim. Various wraps, gauze, and antibiotic treatments cluttered the shelf where normal people stored pain reliever and things for heartburn.  


Tim noted the lack of any pain medicine within the cabinet. Jason practiced what he preached about drugs, but Tim did not see any over the counter medicine either. The hand giving tweezers to Tim was swollen around the knuckles. Bashing a person’s face barehanded could really do a number on the hands.  


“Here. Use these.” He pulled out alcohol, swabs, and bandages. “Patch yourself up. There’s space heater over there.”  


“Thanks” Tim balanced the armful of supplies Jason had handed to him. “You need help with that hand. I think I have some ibuprofen in one of these pockets, if I didn’t lose it in the bay. It would help with the swelling.”  


“No. Someone’s fishing your bike out the water. Find it by Dock 9. I’ve got to go see a man one of those kids pointed out to me. Don’t bother tattling daddy bats. Everything will be gone tomorrow.” Jason tugged a new pair of gloves over his swollen knuckles. The gloves appeared to be reinforced around the knuckles. Tim could guess what kind of shape the man would be in when Jason left. He bet Jason would not listen to the reasoning that if it was hard to get into the gloves when they started swelling, they were going to be harder to get out after beating some creep.  


“That’s not necessary, Jason. If you don’t want me tell about this place—” Tim started.  


“You don’t have to tell, Tim. It’s him. He’ll know.” Jason opened the door and said over his shoulder before shutting the door. “Don’t fly directly home for a visit, ‘bro’. Wait until the police scanner says there’s a body found on 12th.”  


Tim tore the splinter out of his hand and poured alcohol over his hands. Like hell he just going to sit back while Jason went off to kill somebody. Someone was going to have to help Jason get back out of those gloves.


End file.
